A Different Side of Him
by deranged fruit
Summary: After endless begging from Duncan, Courtney decides to surprise Duncan with a visit. What she finds when she gets there isn't what she expected. Now she must decide what's more important: her ivy league school or the one person her heart wants, Duncan.
1. The Princess Arrives

**A Different Side of Him**

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a Total Drama Island fanfic. If it's somewhat off, I'm sorry. But the plot is very cute. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_He had to be the most annoying boy I've ever met_, I think for what must be the hundredth time since I boarded this plane three hours ago. My destination is Toronto Canada. To Duncan's house, to be precise. He had somehow managed to convince me to come up for the holidays, being that everyone at my ivy league school would be gone for Christmas break. I'm still not sure how he did it. He's been bugging me since before thanksgiving, but I've never given him an answer as to whether or not I would come. Funny thing is that is I talked to him this morning and never mentioned that I would be there today. By the time he calls me tonight to beg me again to come see him, I'll be standing on his doorstep. _How's that for sneaky, Duncan?_ I think to myself.

I hate airports. Do you see how much I endure for this boy? But before I know it, I'm standing in front of this huge house and I can't help but wonder if he gave me the wrong address. That would be just like Duncan. Taking a deep breath, I hoist my bag higher on my shoulder and head for the front door.

Seconds after ringing the doorbell, the door slowly opens. And I must say that I'm struck speechless. Standing there, in a crisp dress shirt and tie, is Duncan. Without a green mohawk. But I must admit and I pull him to me for a kiss that he does look rather dashing.

But the kiss is broken by a voice coming from inside. "Princess?"

Bewildered, I jerk away from the Duncan-look-alike. And there is my Duncan, standing shocked on the stairs. Green mohawk, skull shirt and all. I start to smile then look at the boy I had just kissed confusingly.

Duncan descended the stairs and wrapped a tight arm around me and said, "Princess, this is my brother, Declan. My twin brother. Dec, this is Courtney, my princess."

Declan smiled smugly. "So I see, but I think I got the warmer welcome."

Duncan scowled at his twin. "Yeah, we'll see."

"Best be careful then. Well, Courtney, don't just stand there. Come in. Geez, Duncan, don't let your girlfriend stand out here in the snow. She must be freezing."

Indignantly I huff, "I am not his girlfriend."

As Duncan ushers me inside, he laughs. "Whatever you say, Princess."

The house is nicely lit up with Christmas lights and decorations are strung throughout the parts of the house that I can see. To the right, there is a room with a huge roaring fire and I would love nothing more than to sit beside it and warm up. Duncan, however, has other plans. As he shoulders my bag, he leads me up the stairs and down a hallway to a room that is so unlike the rest of this beautiful house.

Upon entering this alternate universe, I can tell that this is his room. Everything from the posters and the black bed just screams Duncan's name. But I'm pleased to see that his room is clean atleast. And the bed is even made! He puts my bag just inside the closet and helps me out of my heavy coat and hangs it in the closet as well. But he surprises me by next taking off his shirt. Quickly I cover my eyes with one hand and sit on the bed so that I'm not facing him anymore. Does he really think that he's going to undress in front of me? With the door wide open for anyone to walk by and see? With the lights ON? I can hear him laugh and I can't help but spin to look at him. He's smirking at me as he slips on a dress shirt. But not before I notice a tattoo on his right arm that goes from his shoulder to his elbow. I frown, when did he do that?

"A year is a long time, Courtney." He says, reading my mind. "You don't get to learn everything over the phone or web cam." He adds cryptically.

And I can't help but notice that he looks somewhat guilty.

"OK, Duncan. What's going on?" I ask suspiciously.

Coming to kneel infront of me, he tells me "I'm thrilled to see you, Princess. I really am. I just wish that you would have told me that you were coming, that's all. I could have picked you up from the airport. It would have given me some time to explain a few things first."

"What things? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I thought that it would be best to wait until I got you in front of me. I never thought that it would take year to get you here."

"Duncan….."

"Duncan, are you up here?"

"Yeah, mom." He calls back, but his eyes never leave mine.

"Ah, found you. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company, but one of the little kids knocked down the baby. She's screaming terribly and I'm afraid that she only wants you."

"Hang here for a second, Princess. This won't take long."

Typical Duncan, his mother is standing in the doorway and he doesn't bother to introduce us. But just as he passes his mother, he turns and says "Courtney, this is my mom. Mom this is my girlfriend." And he disappears. Just like that!

"It's nice to meet you." I say, standing to shake the older woman's hand.

"I've been waiting to meet you, Courtney. Duncan has told me so much about you. So I guess that you'll be staying for the holidays?"

"Yes ma'am. I mean, if that's alright?"

"Oh the more the merrier." She smiles warmly at me. When Duncan isn't being smug or smirking, he has her smile. "I'm sure that you must be proud of Duncan. He's really grown up a lot in the last two years. I still think that getting onto that reality show and meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to him. Well, Delilah too, of course. He told you that he finally finished high school? I'm sure he did, with you two being close and all."

I smile because she is being friendly, but in truth, I'm totally lost. I have no idea who Delilah is. And I don't know why Duncan never told he that he finished school, that is major news to me. Why didn't he tell me?

Duncan reappeared a few minutes later and his mother slipped out of the room with a warning that dinner would be ready soon.

He seems distracted and begins to pull both of his hands down his face, as if the pressure he is applying will ease his troubles. While his attention is not on me, I take a moment to study him. He still looks like that boy I met on the island. Talking to him day and night, he still acts like an annoying neanderthal most of the time. I'm not seeing this grown-up that his mother told me about.

"Who's Delilah?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of my voice. I could swear that maybe I scared him, but really all I did was bring him out of his trance. I don't like the look on his face when he starts to smile at me.

"Jealous, Princess?" he teases.

"No!"

"Ah come on, Courtney," he whispers into my neck. "You're not jealous that there's another girl that is taking my time from you?"

Oh he's so annoying. I just want to slap that smirk that I know is inching towards my ear. As if he thinks that I'll let him kiss me after that remark-wait!

"Duncan, is she here?"

"Yes." he whispers as he nibbles at my ear.

I jerk away from him, but he blocks the closet door as I try to retrieve my things to leave. Again I move, this time away from the closet and towards the door. I can always buy new things and I have the key to the rental car in my pocket. But again, he blocks my path. "Going somewhere?" he laughs.

"Yes." I grind out. "Home."

His face falls and I take that split second to sidestep him and run out the door. I make it halfway across the front lawn when the front door flies open and Duncan races out after me. As he closes in on me, the force of his body against mine causes me to slam into the passenger side of the car.

"What are you doing, Courtney?" he yells at me.

"Let me go, Duncan. I hate you." I scream back as I buck against him in hopes of throwing him off me.

Before I know it, he has me spun around, my back pressed hard against the car. "No, Princess, never." he says softly as he brushes the hair and tears away from my face.

A soft wail of laughter comes from the front door and Duncan swiftly looks over his shoulder. He lets me go and runs back towards the house. I move to the side just abit to see what's going on and there is a toddler holding the door molding and stepping out onto the front walk. She makes it about two steps towards us by the time Duncan scoops her up. She laughs the most adorable laugh. He walks back towards me with this little girl in his arms, brushing the snow that is falling out of her hair.

Back in front of me, he waits a full minute before he speaks again. "Princess, meet Princess. This," he gestures to the little girl who is trying to reach for his eyebrow piercing, "is Delilah, Courtney. The baby of the family."

Suddenly, I feel very stupid.

"She's my daughter."

A/N: Yes I know that Duncan is abit off character, but hey, it's fanfiction.


	2. Duncan's hostage

**A Different Side of Him**

**Ch. 2 Duncan's Hostage**

**Disclaimer: **Total Drama Island and it's characters do not belong to me.

* * *

I could have had a clean getaway had some more of Duncan's family not pulled up and seen me. Apparently, Duncan's grandfather took an immediate liking to me and the elderly man decided that it would be he who would escort me back inside. And he said as much to as he shared a knowing wink with Duncan. Duncan smiled appreciatively at him. That's okay though, I could always yell at him later when I could get him alone. The problem with that though was that there was so many people inside that took a great deal of trouble to see that being alone with Duncan was impossible.

Upon entering the dining room, I noticed that the table could only fit ten people and I knew that there were much more than ten of us in the house. I had a spark of hope that Duncan and I would be two of the people that would be eating in the kitchen or living room. It would give him the chance to explain why he hid so much from me, including the fact that he had a daughter, without the prying eyes of his family watching. But I was not to be so lucky. Duncan pushed me down into a chair at the table, smirking that he knew that he had delayed my plan of giving him the third degree.

Duncan's grandfather patted my shoulder in an act of comfort as he passed my seat on his way to the head of the table. Dinner with Duncan's family was more pleasant than I had thought; everyone was laughing and carrying on friendly conversation, which was so unlike my family holiday meals that were eaten in complete silence. And as much as I really want to hate Duncan for putting me in this situation, his family made me feel included, and Duncan kept making me laugh. But every once in a while, I sobered just a little bit when I caught sight of the raven-haired baby. In one such moment, my attention was caught by Duncan's twin Declan, who was humoring everyone with the story of my embarrassing entrance. Duncan's scowl made everyone laugh harder. I even giggled slightly until I felt his hand rest itself on my leg. I stole a quick peek at him and he seemed content that he had me back in his grasp.

Even though I had been entertained and been the source of entertainment, I still felt somewhat unnerved. It was Duncan's grandfather that was the source of my nervousness, though. I had rarely met his eyes during dinner and I knew that he was watching me. It was almost like he was reading me like a book. I could see him out of the corner of my eye when he patted his mouth with a napkin and folded his hands in front of him on the table and ask through the laughter, noise, and conversation. "So, Courtney, how long will you be staying?"

Everyone looked from him to me and Duncan. The room went quiet as they all waited for my response. Without looking at me, Duncan's hand tightened on my leg.

"Just two days."

Duncan's head flew in my direction, a hurt look on his face. Maybe my response wasn't what he was expecting to hear, but that slow forming smile told me everything I needed to know. He was planning to ruin every chance I could get to run away. "She'll be here through New Year's." he announced. Then he whispered in my ear, "Atleast."

Great, he was planning on keeping me hostage.

* * *

The face that is staring me back in the mirror is not what I expected to see when I first boarded the plane. I had been hoping for a happy glow in my face seeing Duncan again, not this drab expression. I could almost cry for Duncan ruining this trip for me, not that I would ever let him know that.

Exiting the restroom I roam around the first floor of the house, looking for the neanderthal. But I don't seem to find him in any room I look in, but as I pass through the front hall I hear a man yell behind me. At the top of the stairs is the root of the problem. Duncan is sitting there with a pair of his nieces and nephews, each holding a can of silly string and laughing. It's just like him to act like a big kid, I can't help but think. Then he looks at me and winks mischievously. I hate when he does that, it makes me like I'm standing in a hot room. He says something to his niece and nephew and makes his way towards me and gestures for me to follow him into another room.

Passing through the kitchen, he snags a beer from the refrigerator and walks out the back door.

"Should you even be drinking? I mean, aren't most of your family cops?" I just know that he is going to get busted.

"I don't think it matters much to them anymore. Besides, it's the holidays and it's not like I'm driving anywhere tonight?" he explains as he takes a large gulp of his beer.

"When did you start smoking?" I ask as he pull out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up.

"Years ago. Don't look at me like that, atleast I'm not doing drugs anymore."

"That's a relief." The door to the house opens up and Duncan's mom comes out.

"What are you two doing out here?...Duncan, you know I hate it when you do that." She says, seeing him with a cigarette dangling from his hand.

"Did you need something?"

"No. I was just bringing Courtney one of your jackets. I wouldn't want her to get sick."

"Thank you." I say as she hands me the jacket and heads back into the warmth of the house.

"I think my mom likes you." He stated. "You do look good in my jacket. Any chance I could see you in more of them?" He wraps an arm around me, drawing me into him.

"You're such a pig."

"Yeah, maybe so, but I'm the pig you'll be spending Christmas with." He said into my neck. "I'm glad you came, Princess."

"Please don't make me regret it." I ask, watching as he continues to smoke.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. If I had my way, you wouldn't be leaving."

"Too bad. And I hope you weren't serious about me staying here for two weeks."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked as he raised the cigarette to his lips.

"Damn it, Duncan!" The darkness hid his shocked face at my language. "I have to go see my parents while I'm here. They'd never forgive me if I came up here to see you and not bother to visit them."

"Princess with a potty mouth!" he laughed, blowing smoke out of his mouth. "Don't worry, I'll take you."

"Take me where? Not my parent's house, that's a bad idea."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." He took another hit off his cigarette.

"You assumed that they were my grandparents when you met them!" I exclaimed, earning a laugh from him.

"You'd think that after two years, they would have adjusted to the fact that I'm your boyfriend and not some brown-nose Ivy Leaguer. Besides, how was I supposed to know that you were a late baby?" He leaned closer to me, his arm tightening around me. "They do know that I'm your boyfriend, don't they?"

"No. And why would they? You never asked me out."

"Then I'll just have to fix that one of these days, won't I?" he exhaled the last bit of smoke from his cigarette and finished off the beer.

"That would be a start."

"Yeah okay. But I won't be fixing that today." I don't see how he can see my face, but he does. "We need to find you a place to sleep first."

* * *

"So……which side of the bed would you like?" he asks as we stand side by side in his room at the foot of his bed. As I look at the bed, I don't believe he thinks that I'll actually share a bed with him.

"Excuse me?"

"The bed." He gestures to the bed. "Take your pick at which side you want."

"Are you serious?" I asked, astonished.

"You bet."

"Okay, fine. I'll take the left, but Duncan, keep your hands to yourself." I huff as I walked over to my side.

"Aah, come on, Princess. The last time I slept beside you was on the island." Then he smiled slyly. "And if I remember right, you cuddled me." He said from his side of the bed, with his arms folded across his chest smugly.

"I did not!" I state as we crawled into his bed. How we both managed to lay on our sides, facing each other, I don't know.

"Whatever you like to think, sweetheart." His hand worked its way onto my stomach and up my side.

"I mean it, Duncan, hands to yourself."

"What's the problem? It's not like you're a virgin or anything." At my silence, he just had to ask, "You are, aren't you?"

"Aww, Princess! I didn't know you were waiting for me." He teased.

"I wasn't, I mean, I'm not!"

"It's no big deal that you never rounded home base. I like the fact that I'll be the first."

"So I must be a real big loser now, huh? And for the record, who says you'll be my first?"

"Quite possibly. But you're my loser." He said as he scooted closer to me. "And I somehow think I will be."

"I'm not your anything, remember?"

"Yeah, but I got you in my bed. That counts for something."

Even though he couldn't see me, I rolled me eyes. I wasn't even going to try to dignify that with a response.

"Hey, Duncan? About..." He had to have known that this was coming.

"Later, Princess. It's late and it's a long story. Besides if I'm not allowed to touch you, it's not a good idea to talk about sex. I'm already having a hard time not doing all the little naughty things that have been running through my head." Then he kisses me lightly.

The next kiss wasn't just a peck on the lips. It was more forceful, more intense. His lips moved over my possessively and something stirred deep inside my body. Before I could help it, we were in a heated make-out session. It was only when he rolled on top of me and was nudging his way between my legs and kissing along my collarbone, that I came to my senses and realized how close I was to doing something I may regret later.

"Duncan…….please…….we need to stop."

He looked at me for a moment and I could see the lust in his eyes. But he rolled back over to his side of the bed and said, "For now, okay." He sighed; it must be really hard for him to back off.

"Good night."

In the middle of the night, I woke up. For some reason the room felt really warm to me. That was when I noticed my mistake. Sure enough, I was cuddling the bastard! "Oh crap! Not again!"

The face that I thought was asleep smirked. A split second later, he spoke. "I knew you wanted me. If you ask nicely, I might let you."


End file.
